A Pigeon and A Quail
by phnxgrl
Summary: This is a total A/U rewrite of this travesty of an episode. I will be following Canon only so far.
1. Chapter 1

The scene opens in the kitchen of a very busy restaurant. It was a very exclusive one from the dishes laid out for delivery to the tables. There were several exotic delicacies. Of which one was a diner plate with a succulent squab. The other plate was of the crispy but tender Quail. The server had picked them up and being new he was told the wrong information on which plate was which. The Squab had a curry pumpkin sauce. The Quail had spiced squash. Looking at the plates the server could not tell the difference.

He brought the poisoned plate to the right person though. He breathed a sign of relief when neither patron stopped their inane conversation. He did his job and he quit on the spot. He could not stand this insane pressure. The car wash was never this bad.

The patrons had not taken a bite once the server had hit the bricks. It was not until 3 days later did he know something went wrong.

Once there was a lull in the conversation did the portly person take a bite. He was immediately struck by the poison. He dropped face first into the poisoned plate. The other guests looked horrified. One guest had a horrified expression suitable for the occasion but a secret smile was forming.

\\\\\

Across town in the loft of that most famous writer and police consultant Richard Castle he was engaged in a battle of Call to Duty. He was enthralled and in the zone when he was taunting the 15 year old opponent. At this time Kate Beckett Rick's girlfriend extraordinaire was trying to get his attention. However, her attempt was unsuccessful for her boyfriend said out loud "You suck it!"

Kate was suitably annoyed when her seduction act failed to break his concentration. Storming off Rick realized what he had done. He had ignored the love of his life. In his defense he did not realize she was there. That unfortunately did little to solve the lover spat brewing between them. Kate could remember a time when just the sight of her would send him soaring. Now she was 2nd fiddle to a stupid video game and a 15 year old boy.

She was happy to have a distraction when her phone rang.

"Beckett" she said.

She listened to the instructions from Central then hung up.

"Castle we have a case!" She said.

Rick tripped all over himself to apologize in the car. He did more damage than good. However, he did make them stop to pick up her favorite coffee. She was so angry she downed it without blinking an eye. Rick looked down right scared. She causally tossed the empty cup on the seat when they arrived at the location.

"Iago's" Rick said in amazement. "I've been trying to get res for this place. I heard the quail is delightful."

Kate just ignored him as the Uni's lifted the crime tape to allow them both to pass.

Dr Lanie Parish was attending to the dead person. Ryan came up.

"So this is how the other part lives? Ok we have our vic Arthur Felder 54 and venture capitalist. Witness says he took one bite of the squab then did a nosedive into his plate." Ryan said.

"Lanie any signs of trauma?" Kate asked.

Rick was star stuck one of the witnesses was The Eric Vaughn!

"No but There's no sign of anaphylaxis, but his enlarged pupils and excessive saliva suggest a foreign substance. I will know more once I get him on the slab and do a tox screen." Lanie said.

"Thanks Lanie. Where is the server?" Kate asked.

"I'm the head chef and the little punk ran away. He said he could not take the pressure! So good riddance I said." The chef said.

"Ok tell me can you tell the difference between your plates?" Kate asked.

"Of course any head chef should …" The head chef stopped speaking in mid sentence.

"Sir…? Is there something wrong?" Kate asked.

"Yeah let me see that ticket!" he yelled at the waiter.

The waiter appeared and showed him the ticket.

"Is there a problem?" Kate asked.

"I thought so that damn Punk switched plates that is not the squab! It is the quail!" The head chef said.

"So you are telling me the wrong person got poisoned?" Kate asked.

"Well I'm saying that plate there under the late Arthur Felder is the quail not the squab." The head chef said.

"So who was supposed to have the quail?" Kate asked.

He read down the ticket.

"Position number 2" The head chef said.

"And that was?" Kate asked.

Eric had looked at his nemesis across the room when she first appeared. I sent 4 assassins after this woman? How can this be? I need to know more about her. I need to push the charm.

"I think you need to speak to me Detective." Eric said walking up to her.

"I see and you are?" Kate asked turned to face the newcomer.

"I'm Eric Vaughn and I had the selection of the quail." He said studying her as if she was a rat he was a cobra ready to strike.

Rick was getting over his star struckness quickly. He noticed this Vaughn character was chatting up his girl friend. He certainly did not like it especially when she laughed at one of the lamest jokes he had ever heard.

Rick decided to crash the party.

"Rick Castle I am please to meet you!" Rick said holding his hand out.

"Rick Castle the novelist? Oh my mother loves your books!" Eric said looking over him as a potential problem.

"I must get her an autographed copy." Rick said.

"That would be so kind." Eric said bringing up the swarminess.

Rick stood there as Kate walked away chatting with him.

Both Javi and Kevin noticed. They were not happy either. Rick was almost fit to be tied. However he held it together.

He was waiting for Kate to drop him like the hot potato but somehow that didn't happen. Rick wondered has he been taking Kate for granted? She is nobody's property. But the feeling that this interloper could come in a sweep his girl off her feet well he has never tangled with Richard Castle!


	2. Chapter 2

Rick had to get a ride with the boys since Kate took Mr. Vaughn with her in the cruiser.

"Man what is up with Beckett?" Javi said.

"I don't know but it is something Mr. Mc Dreamy Billionaire comes in and we get stuck transporting Castle back to the precinct." Ryan said.

"Guys I can hear you!" Rick said still fuming that Kate left without him.

"Just be glad you weren't transporting that dead body!" Javi said.

"What Javi I sometimes think that dead body would be preferable. There is a definite odor coming off Castle!" Ryan said.

"Yeah I hear it is called Eau de Jealousy" Javi said in a French accent.

Rick listened to the boys banter about his situation. They was not that wrong he was jealous.

Rick came into the bull pen with her normal coffee. He set in on her desk and looked around. She was not in sight. Spying Officer Hastings he approached her.

"Hey Ann, have you seen…" Rick said but he had not gotten to finish his sentence.

"Det. Beckett is interview room 2" Ann said then moved away down the hallway.

"Interview room? Thanks Ann." Rick said.

"Darn not in an interrogation room. There is no way to observe" Rick thought.

Well it is strange she did not include me. Or even think of me? Rick thought about it. Something just was not right. Rick got out his phone.

"Hello can I please speak with Dr. Burke." He asked. "Yes I will wait."

Rick watched Ryan updating the murder board. The victim's DMV picture was prominently displayed.

"Hello this is Dr Burke." He said.

"Hello Dr. Burke Rick Castle I am wondering about a PTSD effect can you perhaps help me? It is research for one of my characters in my book." Rick said.

"Sure Mr. Castle I have time to see you if you like." Dr. Burke said.

"Great I will be right over." Rick said hanging up the phone.

"Guys if Kate appears tell her I am working on my book." Rick said.

"Sure Castle if she asks I will tell her." Ryan said.

\\\\\

Dr. Burke ushered him into his office. Rick had to touch everything before he sat down.

Dr. Burke in his chair asked the first question.

So this is for research? He asked.

"Yes a character is having a PTSD trigger. She was standing on a bomb but at the last second the bomb was deactivated. My question how would a stressor like that effect the character?" Rick said.

"You say a bomb? So it would definitely be a life of death situation?" Dr. Burke said.

"Yes Dr. a definitely life or death situation" Rick confirmed.

"And this character has PTSD? I just want to get all the variables straight" he said.

"Yes you have the scenario." Rick said.

"Well after a stressor like that most PTSD suffers would have what is known as a Come to Jesus moment. They would re-evaluate everything in their life to a new standard. They might do new and exciting things too just for them to be life affirming." Dr Burke said. "They might also hurt deeply people who care for them because to them those choices are crazy"

"Would this affect good judgment like forget a boyfriend when they are the one who brought them then drive off with someone new?" Rick asked.

"Well yes it could allow this new found freedom to take unnecessary risks to things the person supposedly holds dear. Your example could be one of those." He said.

"What about this reckless behavior is the person actually rational at this time?" Rick asked.

"Well each person is different. However I would have to say this person is in an altered state. In this condition anything they do or say which is out of the ordinary will be an affect of the PTSD" the Dr. said "So to answer your question No they are not rational."

"Could a Panic attack happen from this?" Rick asked.

"No I feel even though the person is in an altered state it would need something to remind them of a panic attack. I deal with service officers. For example a car backfire or a glint of light could be a trigger for a Panic Attack PTSD episode but the bomb scare is not sufficient of itself." He stated.

"Ok Dr. One last question How long would this altered state last?" Rick asked.

"Well it could last up to a month maybe longer. It is vital that a person who has these symptoms to speak with a professional before too much damage is done." He said.

Rick rose and shook the doctor's hand and exited the room. Dr. Burke worried that Rick was actually talking about Detective Kate Beckett. He had to remind himself to send a text to find out if she is in a good place or not.

Rick armed with this new knowledge he returned to the precinct.

Getting off the elevator he noticed grim faces on both Ryan and Espo. They led him into the break room.

"Guys, why are you having such long faces?" Rick asked.

Ryan looked at Javi and he returned the look. Ryan spoke.

"Er Rick we like you a lot so do not go blaming us Ok?" Ryan said.

"Guys…? Why would I ever blame you?" Rick asked.

"Well the Captain ordered Becks to accompany Mr. Vaughn wherever he goes even in the bathroom she said." Ryan stated.

"So where is Kate?" Rick asked.

"She left and did not say a word to us but she was leaning against Mr. Vaughn and they were whispering and she was giggling." Ryan said.

Rick blinked his eyes a few times. He was not going to cry not in front of his friends.

"Guys I just talked with Dr. Burke. Kate is having another form of PTSD. In this version she loosens her inhibitions. It is vital I get in contact with her." Rick said.

"So sorry Castle we can not help you. She left her phone on her desk. She was given a burner phone." Javi said. "They are thinking the attack was meant for him so she is incommunicado for the foreseeable future."

Rick was stunned by this turn of events. He left the precinct. Thinking about it he needed to speak with Lanie.

\\\\\

Rick had entered the autopsy room there was no one there he saw the pretty saw and was about to touch it when he heard a voice.

"Richard Castle you better not be touching my equipment or I'm going to slap you!" Lanie said.

"I was just looking!" Rick protested.

"Un Huh So what brings you down here? And no the tox screen is not done yet." Lanie said.

"Um Lanie you know Kate well right?" Rick asked.

"Yeah we've been friend for 13 years Why Rick?" Lanie asked suspiciously.

"Well you heard if her standing on the bomb for 8 hours and I finally defused it with no seconds left?" Rick said.

"Yeah Javi mentioned it. What are you tried to say?" Lanie asked.

"Well I talked to Dr. Burke and he said that could be a trigger for a PTSD attack but this time is one which she would lower her inhibitions. She is going to be reckless." Rick said.

"Oh I see Kate was here awhile ago she was all giddy over Eric Vaughn. I did also contribute to that giddiness but I did not realize she was serious. You think she is going to sleep with him." Lanie said.

"Yeah she could not say no in this condition." Rick said dejectedly.

"You are wondering what is she going to do when she realizes she did that to you and to your relationship?" Lanie asked.

"Lanie my First Wife cheated on me. I mean this is sort of a deal breaker with me. I do not know what to do." Rick said.

"Rick I feel for you I really do. My Girl Friend is about to screw up the best thing in her life for some meaningless sex!" Lanie said.

"Yeah there is no way to contact her either." Rick said.

"That might not be true. She gave me this number before she left. I think it is to her burner. You might not want to call it but perhaps you can get the boys to trace it." Lanie said.

Rick jumped up and hugged her.

"Thanks Lanie you have given me hope!" Rick said dashing off with the phone number.


	3. Chapter 3

While Kate was leaving Rick behind with the Boys She had only one thought. She needed to protect this man and she needed more information. She saw him on the phone talking to someone perhaps his assistant.

"I'm so sorry I never travelled by police conveyance before. What does this do?" Eric pointed to the siren button.

"That Eric may I call you Eric?" Kate said.

He nodded.

"That is the Siren." Kate explained.

He flicked it on to experiment.

The siren came to life Kate quick shut it down. My G-d He's another Castle!

Kate felt she was trapped with another immature version of her partner. Getting to the bullpen she escorted him to the interview room now emptied. Kate watched him carefully as he had to touch everything in the room. It was like déjà vu all over again. She flashed back when she first interviewed Rick. Eric after doing a circle of the room sat down in front of her.

"Before you beginning I have to say your eyes are the most unusual and spectacular I have ever seen on a beautiful woman." Eric said pushing the charm.

Kate was caught off guard with that compliment.

"Oh Thanks now we need to discover why you were targeted. Do you have any enemies?" Kate asked.

"Oh Detective I could not rise to where I am without getting a few people resentful. But enemies I would not know I 'm only informed by my security staff when something was not taken care of and it required my attention. I'm a busy man and I need to do this very infrequently." He said. "I must say once I knew you were on this case. I took the opportunity to research you. I must say being the youngest Police Detective in all of NYPD is quite impressive and you have caught your criminal 97% of the time? Remarkable! You are quite an impressive woman. Plus I see you read Russian? Tell me something in Russian?"

"Ты лжец и ваши джинсы в огне." Kate said sweetly. (You're a liar and your pants are on fire.)

"Естественно, все красивые женщины так поступить со мной" He teased. (Naturally all beautiful women do that to me)

"I never knew you spoke Russian!" Kate exclaimed.

"Well I picked it up a while ago. It is my secret weapon in negotiations. Knowing how much the other side needs to rely on a translator. It gives me a great advantage." Eric said.

They continued to speak in Russian when a knock on the door startled them both. Kate had not noticed how close she was to him.

"Becks the Captain wants to see you and Mr. Vaughn in her office." Ryan said.

"Thanks Ryan." Kate said.

\\\\\

They were both escorted to the Captain's office. Kate look longingly at the cup of coffee Rick must have placed on her desk. She was shocked to see he had made a heart. That was so thoughtful she thought. She looked around for him to hug him but he was no where insight. Ryan noticed her looking.

"I'm so sorry boss he was here then ran off saying he needed to do some research but he would be back." Ryan said.

"That is ok Ryan I will see him later and really make my appreciation known." She said as they entered the door.

The Captain was getting off the phone.

"Good you are here. Mr. Vaughn as behalf of the NYPD it will be our pleasure to offer personal protection." The Captain said.

"Sir what is going on?" Kate asked.

"Detective Beckett you are hereby assigned to Mr. Vaughn for his personal protection. Hand over your phone. Here is a burner use it only when he or you are in extreme danger." Gates said.

"Sir I have personal business to attend." Kate said "I can not accept this detail."

"Mr. Vaughn, would you excuse us for a moment?" The captain asked him to step outside.

Eric stepped outside and his predator look reappeared on his face. Ryan noticed as he was on the phone tracking down leads.

Inside the Office Gates laid into her best detective.

"Kate I hate to blackmail you but these orders are not mine they come from the Commissioner himself. I know this will be hard. Hopefully we will catch the maniac. I don't care if you have to follow him into the bathroom! You will be his protection detail so any further comment and Mr. Castle is off this case!" She said.

Kate knew she was beat and nodded to her Captain. She picked up the burner and her phone. She would be damned if Gates was going to read her private texts. Stepping outside she dropped her phone at her desk and locked it. Then Eric said something funny in Russian and she forgot about everything. She leaned closer to listen to what he whispered. She laughed and returned to whisper something else to his ear as they entered the elevator. Maybe this detail would not be so bad after all.

She excused herself when they were at the Morgue. He stood outside as she conferred with the ME.

"Is that who I think it is?" Lanie asked.

"Yeah that is him. Lanie it is important I need to talk to Rick. But I don't know where I will be. Here is a burner cell number just in case." Kate said.

The two women compared the hot hunk standing outside the door. Soon Kate left.

\\\\

As the case continued Ryan was on the trail of the missing server. He found him at the Brooklyn Car Wash.

"Are you Ralph Gleesaon?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah who wants to know?" Ralph asked.

"I'm homicide Detective Kevin Ryan I need to ask you some questions" Ryan asked.

" Homicide did somebody die?" Ralph asked wiping down a Beamer.

"Yeah somebody did that is why I need to ask you some questions." Ryan said

"Yeah you want your car washed Detective it is looking pretty dirty. I can't talk I'm on probation. If I am cleaning your car I can talk while I am doing that." He said.

"Ok I will take the basic wash and wax." Ryan said.

"That will be 15 dollars!" He said.

Ryan grumbled but forked over the money.

"So Detective how can I help you?" Ralph asked as he started to wash the cruiser.

"You were employed as a server at Iago's is that correct?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah my cousin got me the job. He was a server there too. He said it would be easy money if you do not mind being yelled at. He lied." Ralph said.

"I see so did you notice anything unusual while you were in the Kitchen?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah I saw a guy exiting away from the server area and through the back door." He said.

"Did you get a good look at this guy? Would you recognize him again?" Ryan asked.

"No not really he had his back to me at all times. I thought it was funny because he was dressed as a bus boy. They are never supposed to be in the server area. Cross contamination and all that." Ralph said.

"Well I'm all done I can not talk to you anymore Detective." Ralph said.

"That is fine Ralph here is 5 for your troubles." Ryan said then departed back to the precinct.

\\\\\

At the time Ryan had returned Rick had returned also and Espo was bringing in a Homeless guy.

"Espo what is with the smelly guy?" Ryan asked.

"This guy was in the alley when the busboy ran past him. He is still drunk but he said he got a good look at him." Espo said.

"Well what are we waiting for I'm the best on getting people sober. He will be sober as a judge after I'm through with him." Rick said going into the break room and preparing the worst looking coffee either detective ever seen.

"Any word on the tox yet?" Espo asked.

"Not yet but Lanie said it will be up soon." Rick said.

"Castle what is that stuff?" Ryan said holding his nose.

"It is my Grandfather's quick sober juice. He swore by it. He was a judge and he was also known to imbibe. He was never once caught by my teetotaler Grandmother. He attributed his success to this." Rick said.

"Well I hope your grandfather's recipe will work! I don't know this guy is pretty much three and half sheets to the wind!" Espo said shaking his head.

"Oh that is perfect it works best on a scream down drunk!" Rick said. "There it is done. Where is our victim?"

"He is in the holding cell. Castle what is with the basket?" Ryan asked.

"Well I doubt the janitors will appreciate his puke on the floor. This is going to catch it!" Rick said.

"Oh Castle whatever I hope you know what you are doing." Ryan said.

Rick armed with his grandfather's recipe entered the holding and proceeded to pour it down his throat. Rick held the victim's mouth closed while the juice did its job. Rick counted to 10 then brought the basket over and the amount of spew was tremendous.

Rick then brought two cups of the strongest coffee he had ever brewed then forced that down his throat. After about an hour the man was sober enough to recognize the person who ran past him. He pointed out Corey Harrison.


	4. Chapter 4

Kate was standing in the middle of Eric's office it was a nice view but there were several sniper points.

"Mr. Vaughn Please keep back from the window before I cover it. There much better." Kate said.

"You even said you were not cut out for this bodyguard business. It seems to me you protest too much. You are certainly extraordinary." Eric said.

"Well Sir I would like to make sure you are safe. That window afforded many views in for a sniper." Kate said.

"I see you don't believe you are so? Do you not have anyone else tell you this?" Eric said getting closer.

At that moment the burner phone rings,

"I have to get this" Kate said slipping away from him.

"Hey Girlfriend I figured out what killed your vic." Lanie said.

"Great Lanie what is it?" Kate asked.

"It is a very close to Saxitoxin found in shellfish but this version is weaponized to the max! They would have to have a pretty sophisticated lab to synthesize this version." Lanie said.

"Thanks Lanie send it to the boys!" Kate said.

"I could not help but overhear you saying something about Saxitoxin?" Eric asked.

Eric's assistant said "Petra is my name and the person you want is Cindy"

"Eric, who is Cindy?" Kate asked.

"She is the head of an alliance between Vaughn enterprises and a University lab tasked to find antidotes for these class of poisons. Her Name is Cindy Peralty. I met her in a conference in Singapore. We hit it off but you know how these things go." Eric said.

Yeah so you dumped her how did she react to that? Kate asked.

"Not well she turned stalker and did Fatal Attraction for a few weeks afterward. You do not think Cindy had anything to do with Arthur's death do you?" Eric said.

He was alarmed he did not think the police would figure out this case so quickly. He still had to get Kate in that compromised position.

\\\\\

The Boys with Rick stormed into Cory Harrison apt.

"NYPD" shouted Espo.

Ryan started sneezing. There was white fluff everywhere.

"Goose down I'm allergic." Ryan said.

"Ah the poor man silencer. I guess the decease is Cory Harrison?" Rick asked.

"Yeah his face matches the picture." Espo said. "Get CSU in here."

After the coroner and CSU arrive they found the bottle containing the poison.

Armed with the bottle they brought in Cindy Peralty.

She was smart and fashionable sitting in the interrogation. Rick watched as the Boys laid into her.

"So Ms. Peralty Have you ever seen this?" Ryan asked holding up the bottle of saxitoxin.

"I want immunity! Of I am not going to say another thing." She stated.

Espo and Ryan left to talk to the captain. This allowed Rick to slip in unnoticed.

"So who are you? Say don't I know you? You are Richard Castle!" She said in a fan girl voice.

"Yes I am and I just want to talk to you about Eric Vaughn. This is nothing about the case or I hope it is not." Rick said.

"What do you want to know?" She asked.

"Well what kind of guy is he really?" Rick asked.

"Two faced I mean he is all charming and that accent really turns a girl's head but he is definitely not a nice guy. You know why he bedded me other than I am attractive was to get me to working on this Saxitoxin for him. He said he had big plans for it! I guess he had a lucrative contract of something. But once I did it no note or nothing. He is a user of the highest degree. So why are you interested?" She asked.

"Oh I am a student of humanity and all facets. It is research for my next book." Rick said.

"Student of humanity huh? Well Eric Vaughn is closer to a cold blooded Reptile than Human. You should have heard him mocking with his so called friends the people who nominate him for awards. I mean he uses some pretty demeaning words. It was the first time I heard people described by him as Cattle! Then there was something about a great purging. By that time I had left being so disgusted." Cindy said.

"One last question who are his friends?" Rick asked.

"Oh the bankers, hedge fund managers and Senator Bracken he really gives me the creeps I tried to stay away from that guy!" Cindy said.

"Well thank you for your time." Rick said as he slipped out.

\\\\\

Eric and Kate were in a limo heading to the Fairwick hotel Kate was sitting very far away. She was looking out the window wishing she was at the loft drinking a nice merlot and snuggling together. Eric noticed a small smile on her face.

"You were thinking about him. Am I right? I'm usually am about these things." Eric said.

"Who…?" Kate turned to look at him.

"The person you were smiling about. It was your fiancée Oh no I am wrong no ring then just a boyfriend? One which does not compliment you the way you should be." Eric said edging closer.

"Look I am here under protest so please stay safe but over there!" Kate said.

"Oh I am so sorry I did not want to intrude." Eric said.

He was going to have to step it up a notch to bed this wild filly before her so tragic ending being killed to save me! Eric thought.

\\\\\

Ryan decided to go back to the car wash. He was in luck.

"Ralph wait up" Ryan said.

"Yeah Detective I am trying to catch a bus." Ralph replied.

"Well I am here to escort you." Ryan said.

"Why?" Ralph asked.

"Ralph your name was listed for Cory Harrison. How well did you know him?" Ryan asked.

"What you have to be joking. Cory was the one who is dead? Why did you not tell me before?" Ralph said leaning against the cruiser.

"I am so sorry but we did not know then we were investigating the person you served." Ryan said.

"There is two murders?" Ralph said. "Where are we going?"

"To the morgue his wife has already identified but we want to be sure. So please fasten your seat belt." Ryan said as he started up the cruiser.

So can you tell me anything about your cousin? Ryan asked while he was driving.

"Well the Head chef yelled at him." Ralph said.

Why? Ryan asked.

"Well he was late. About 10 mins I thought he was going to be fired but the Chef demoted him to busboy to teach him a lesson. Chef was like that very vindictive." Ralph said.

"But he did not stay there. You recognized him leaving the serving area didn't you?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah I knew he was angry he would sometimes spit in these stuff shirts's food. I figured that what he did this time too." Ralph said.

"No this time he got even by spraying poison on the plate and you served it." Ryan said.

"Oh well that I did not know." Ralph softly said.

"Yeah I believe you. So if he was late why? How did he get to work?" Ryan asked.

"I know he had lost his license and was taking the bus but which route I don't know. Ralph said.

\\\\

Ryan and Ralph were in the morgue to make sure of the identity of the body.

"Ok we are here so take your time is this your cousin?" Ryan asked as the intern lifted the sheet off.

Ralph blanched.

"Yeah that is him all right." Ralph almost ralphed.

"Ok the uni will take you home." Ryan said leaving to head back to the precinct.

\\\\\

Getting into the precinct he brought up city bus routes then created a map on where he might be seen by a traffic cam. He got the times and then he busied himself with the video footage. He was met in the AV room with a new tech.

"Hi I'm Tori and can I help you Detective?" She asked not used to seeing Detectives on her station.

"Oh Hi I'm Detective Ryan unofficial King of all Media nice to meet you Tori." Ryan said then shook her hand and turned back to what he was doing.

"Well if you can scoot over I can do this search faster." Tori said.

"Ok" Ryan said.

Getting to the controls Tori fingers were a blur.

Ok det. Who is the target? Tori asked.

"This guy Cory Harrison is the target." Ryan said.

"Ok face recognition has been scanned and let's see what we can find!" Tori said as the computer search along the bus route.

After a few minutes passed Tori spoke.

"We have a match." Tori said.

Ok go to real time and let's see what happens. Ryan said.

"Look at this" Tori said.

"Yeah he is late but he does not step on the bus but he stands at the doorway. Wait zoom in on that." Ryan ordered.

Tori pressed on the buttons and the picture emerges.

"Wait there is guy passing something wait it is the bottle of poison. See if you can get a picture of the guy on the bus." Ryan asked.

Tori did her best but the guy seemed to know where the cameras were located. However they did learn the guy was left handed and had a bandage on his neck.

"Look though the database on a contract killer left handed and with a tattoo on the neck." Ryan said.

"This search will take awhile." Tori said.

"Ok it is night time go home and we will look at the results in the morning." Ryan said.


	5. Chapter 5

Rick went home to the loft he was missing his constant companion too much. Where Kate was he did not know. He could have used the app Kevin installed on his phone but he had to trust her. He opened the door to see no one to greet him. The empty loft sure reflected what Rick was thinking. He went in to his office and started to write.

A little later Alexis came in to speak with her Father.

"Hey Dad Where is Beckett?" Alexis asked.

"She is on a personal protection detail" he said moving to the kitchen he was about to make more calming tea. He started on chopping the apples for this brew. He was chopping with extreme force. Alexis tagged along after she read the gruesome death her father was writing.

"Hey Dad what is got you so upset? I mean she had to do this before? What is different this time?" Alexis asked.

"Well Pumpkin the man she protected last time was Senator Bracken and was not a known womanizer." Rick said.

"Who is the known womanizer darling?" Martha asked.

"Hello Mother" Rick said kissing her cheek.

"Hello Darlings so who is this womanizer Richard?" Martha asked.

"Eric Vaughn" Rick said under his breath.

"The way you are carrying on it was George Clooney or something. Dad Chill." Alexis said. "You two have a good thing going."

"Oh No Alexis your Father has much to worry. Eric Vaughn is the total package like catnip to a cat. He is far prettier than mere George Clooney. Besides Beckett is actually a free woman. There is nothing which your Father can claim as his. Remember without a ring on her finger she is a free agent!" Martha said.

Hearing what his Mother had said he stopped his chopping and announced.

"I'm going back to my office to write." Rick said.

Alexis looked with much compassion at her Father.

"Grams, is love always this complicated?" Alexis asked.

"Kiddo sometimes it is!" Martha said.

/

Kate was nervous the charm offensive was starting to wear on her. She knew she shouldn't but she had to hear his voice.

Rick was typing away and his phone vibrated. He stopped typing and looked at the number.

It was Kate!

"Hey Kate are you in trouble do I need to call the boys?" Rick said very fast.

Kate just laughed. She was so amused he assumed she was in danger.

"No Rick, settle down. I just wanted to hear your voice. I mean Eric is the worst version of you." Kate said.

"Yeah so I hear so how are you doing Kate?" Rick asked seriously.

"I'm missing you Rick. I mean Eric is doing a full press charm I felt my resolve weakening so I tossed caution to the wind and I needed to hear from you my rock." Kate said.

"I'm so glad you called Kate. I'm always on your side." Rick said. "So what are you wearing?"

Kate laughed again Typical Rick.

"Well for you I am wearing my granny panties" Kate smirked.

"Good what else?" Rick said with his most seductive voice.

"You remember my flannel Lumberjack gown which I wore on the Skiing trip?" Kate asked.

"Yeah you ran that chic well and it was so part of that scene!" Rick teased.

"Rick I have to go but thanks for the pep talk." Kate said feeling much better that her resolve had been strengthened.

"Kate always, you know I have your back." Rick said.

"Yeah Rick I know. Bye Rick." Kate said then got comfortable in the hotel bed.

Rick felt much better and being tired he went to bed but dreamed of placing that ring on her finger.

\\\\\\

The next morning came Rick jumped out of his bed and rushed to the precinct. Espo and Ryan had beat him in. Rick walked in with coffees for all.

"Hey guys how are you all?" Rick said.

"Hey Castle Thanks Man. The ballistics came in on Harrison. We have a match to a known shooter." Espo said.

"Hey Detectives" Tori said standing in the bullpen.

"Oh who are you?" Rick asked.

"Rick Castle may I introduce our new Audio and Video tech Tori Ellis." Ryan said.

"I am pleased to meet you Mr. Castle my mother will be so jealous! She has all your books is there anymore I should her alert her?" Tori said gushing.

"Tell her Derrick Storm is back in a full new novel. Storm Front will be out soon." Rick said.

"Storm Front huh well thanks for the tip Mr. Castle she will be waiting for sure that one." Tori said.

"So Tori you have something?" Ryan asked.

"Oh yeah I have a match" Tori said.

"Ok Tori set up a video conference with Beckett." Ryan said.

"Detectives meet Thomas Barber, 42. He used to be a button man with links to organized crime in Chicago. According to his file he's a freelancer now." Tori said.

"You have a better photo?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah I will text it to you." Tori said.

Ryan left the precinct then returned a little later. During the time Espo and Tori was setting up the video conference and Rick was playing games on his phone.

"Guys I know how Barber was able to get Harrison to poison the food." Ryan said returning.

"Ok Bro spill." Espo said.

"I got the pic and showed it around at the Harrison's daughter's school. There were several teachers identified him hanging around." Ryan answered.

Rick looked up when he heard Ryan's voice.

"So he was blackmailed. Huh." Rick said.

"Detectives we have a connection." Tori said.

"Hey Beckett did you get our pic and text?" Ryan asked.

"Hey Guys Yeah I got it. So I showed it to Eric and he shook his head." Kate said smiling at Rick.

"Great well you look rested." Espo said.

"Yeah these hotel beds are very restful." Beckett said. "So what about this guy you sent out a BOLO on him?"

"Yeah Becks we are well ahead of you on that." Espo said.

"Ok keep me in the loop." Kate said.

"Will do Becks." Espo said as the connection was ended.

"Thanks Tori!" Ryan said. "Are you coming Espo?"

"Nah Man I want to think about that video of the hotel room." Espo said.

"Ok Espo come on Castle we have nothing else to do." Ryan said.

Ryan and Castle left. Espo turned to Tori.

"Ok bring up the video of conference call. Digitally erase Beckett and turn the focus to the background. Get me the match with that building. You can see across from the window." Espo said. "I will be at my desk come get me when we get a match."

"Ok Detective" Tori said.

Espo returned to his desk.

"Espo what is wrong?" Rick asked.

"Castle what was Barber's specialty?" Espo asked.

"Uh He was a shooter and wait he's a trained sniper!" Rick said.

"Yeah I thought so. We need to find that building. Did you see that open glass window? I think Becks is distracted. She would not ever let that window be uncovered especially when she knows there is a sniper about." Espo said.

"Oh no Kate's PTSD is putting her in danger." Rick said.

"Rick what are you doing?" Espo said.

"I'm using that app you placed on my phone Ryan and by the way thanks." Rick said. "There she is. 20th floor of the Fairwick Hotel! Room 2005."

"What building is across the street?" Ryan asked.

"The 30 story Vaughn Enterprise building." Rick said.

"The Vaughn Enterprise? We need to go!" Espo said running out the door with Ryan and Castle giving chase.


	6. Chapter 6

Kate got off the video conference she noticed Eric was on a phone call of his own. She gave him some space. The door rang it was Room service. Kate opened the door and refused the entrance to anything on the cart.

"Mr. Vaughn did you not learn anything? There is someone trying to kill you. They had poisoned the food at a restaurant. What makes you think they would not choose that method again?" Kate scolded.

"So what are we supposed to eat? I'm hungry!" Eric protested.

"I will arrange for NYPD to bring up the food but no one else. You wanted our protection well you have to play by our rules!" Kate said glaring at the person who was going to make her life harder.

Kate got on the phone with Gates then she hung up.

"Our food will arrive soon so why don't you conduct your business or something." Kate said. "I'm going to take a bath and for goodness sake close those drapes!"

Kate locked the door she was hyperventilating.

"No Not now!" She gasped.

What had triggered this episode? She thought maybe the glint off the window. She leaned against the door. Her gun was at the ready. She could hear her heart pounding in her chest. She started to remember Dr. Burke's advice when dealing with the panic attack.

/

Erick Vaughn was mad. He did not get to bed this wild thing and the food which would have poisoned her was sent away. On top of this the Sniper has reported in that he is late! This must not do. He listened at the door. Was that weeping? Oh so the reports of her having PTSD were not wrong! Well I think I can use that to my advantage.

Knocking on the door Eric called out.

"Detective Beckett, are you all right? Are you ill? Do I need to send for a doctor?" Eric said in his most concerned voice.

In the bathroom Kate heard Eric's concern. It was like a lifeline in the wilderness and she clung to in it. Eventually the panic attack subsided.

"Eric I'm fine go away from the door." Kate yelled.

Kate ran the water in the shower. Getting out she wrapped herself in the robe as their food arrived courtesy of Captain Gates.

"Here is the food you had ordered Detective." LT said.

Kate was glad to see a familiar face even if it was dressed in a porter uniform.

"Thanks LT. put it over there." Kate said.

LT lumbered with the cart and pulled off the trays like he had long years of experience. Then Eric tipped him and he left.

Kate's stomach decided to rumble at that moment.

"Well I can see you are hungry Detective please join me." Eric said as he was digging in.

Kate loaded a plate and sat opposite of him.

While they were eating several topics came up then there was the one which struck a nerve. Before Eric could close and seal the deal he got an annoying phone call. He had to back away. It was from the shooter. He was finally in position. Great Eric thought I can finally end this farce. Hanging up the phone he got sat closer to Kate.

Kate was unsuspecting what would happen next.

Eric got close and started asking about her and Rick's relationship.

Kate scooted closer to complain about her man's relegating her to 2nd fiddle. She did not notice the drapes were still open. Eric grasped her wrist gently and guided her to the exact location. All the while he was saying Rick was a fool to allow such a beauty to be ignored. Kate was feeling better especially at the soothing tones of Eric as she was held into position.

Eric now said "do it!"

Over his phone which was never hung up. The shooter was in position.

Kate struggled at first but her recent panic attack left her weak.

"What is going on?" Kate said as her wrists were held.

"What is going on is my Dear Detective is your death!" Eric stated.

"Why?" Kate said being confused.

"You are too meddlesome for your own good. William warned me about you!" Eric said in a snarl.

"So what are you doing?" Kate pleaded.

"Oh did I not tell you oh so sorry you are going to be shot in the head trying to save me. It will look all heroic!" Eric smiled he was much stronger than Kate expected.

Eric was getting impatient.

"Shoot damn you!" He yelled out.

Kate's eyes opened wide.

"You are the Dragon!" She said as she still struggled against him.

"You figured it out? I'm pleased that will be your last thought." Eric sneered.

Eric yelled again at the shooter listening on the phone.

\\\\\

Getting to the Vaughn Enterpise building Espo got a call it was Tori.

"Hey Detective I did some more searching and this particular assassin likes to be at a 45 degree angle for his kills I hope that helps you since it would be either 30th or the roof where he can get that angle." Tori said.

The shooter was all set up in the anterior office room next to Eric's himself. He had a perfect view and being in the private suites no one challenged him. He heard Eric give the command then someone burst into the room. The fight was furious and fierce. Rick had found the shooter. Wasting no time he pounced as the shooter about to pull the trigger. There was a vase so Rick picked it up and using his SEAL training incapacitated the shooter. Now Rick heard Vaughn confessing he was the Dragon. Rick took a deep breath then lined up the shot. He could see Eric holding his love of his life at bay. He had her gun! Rick knew what he had to do. Kate was weeping and sitting on the floor.

"Take this Bloody Shot Damn it!" the command came again over the phone.

Rick knew it was either him and Kate or Eric Vaughn so he squeezed the trigger.

The recoil was not that bad then Rick looked away. He was wearing gloves and only DNA of his will be on the shooter. Rick pulled the unconscious man on top of the gun. He called Espo.

"Espo come quick I caught the shooter but he took the shot before I was able to subdue him." Rick said into his phone.

Espo getting the call spoke to Ryan who was also on the roof.

"Castle found the shooter." Espo said. "He is in Eric Vaughn's personal suites. Let's go."

Soon Rick was met up with the two detectives. Ryan surveyed the mess. It must have been a brutal fight. Rick was showing battle wounds. Ryan called in the IA and CSU.

\\\\\\

Kate had another attack when Eric was holding her. He had taken away her gun. She was staring death in the face and was unable to do anything about it. She heard him scream.

"Take this bloody shot Damn it!" Eric ordered he was not wanting to shoot her himself.

Then the window exploded and Eric Vaughn's head exploded too and he fell lifeless to the floor. Kate immediately was in shock. Another sniper bullet had sent her over the edge. She stayed still waiting for the next bullet to penetrate her skull. But as she waited nothing happened.

The next thing she knew she was being wrapped in Rick's strong arms.

"Kate I have you!" Rick said holding and kissing her.

Rick was genuinely glad the bullet had hit its mark. He was so sad to see Kate in such a mess.

"Rick…He was the Dragon! He told me." Kate softly said. "He was the man to order my mother's death not Bracken!"

"Yes My sweet I heard as I was subduing the shooter. I must have unnerved him that his shot went wild. I am so glad you are alive My sweet sweet Kate! I'll never ignore you again" Rick said into her hair.

CSU was called and Gates herself was apoplectic.

Kate had to change out of her robe and into some NYPD sweats.

Rick led Kate away. It would be a long time before Rick would let her out of his sight.

That night they curled together in their bed. Rick knew Kate's climb out of PTSD this time might be harder. All he knew was he and Kate would face it together.


	7. Chapter 7

Espo and Ryan were tasked into unraveling this mess. Gates was not happy that a sniper was able to kill the person they had in Protective custody. Gates was surprised to see Mr. Castle the man of the hour sitting in her office.

"So Mr. Castle what brings you to my office?" Gates asked closing the door and sitting down.

"Sir it is about Detective Beckett." Rick said.

"What about the Detective Mr. Castle?" Gates inquired.

"Sir she can not be questioned. She suffered 3 PTSD attacks during this event. I beg you not to cause her any more harm." Rick said.

"I see but you are aware only she and the Late Mr. Vaughn actually know what happened in that Hotel Room." Gates said.

"Sir there is another way." Rick said. "I found this phone in my pocket after my fight with the shooter. I know the boys have interrogated him."

"Yes Mr. Castle they have and they have learned that the Mr. Vaughn's lawyer was the one to hire him. What about it?" Gates said.

"Well just listen to this." Rick played the message recorded.

It was definitely Eric Vaughn's voice and you could hear Kate pleading in the background. The recording ended some time after the shot then you could hear Kate weeping. It was heartbreaking. Gates sat there stunned. The thought of the protectee attacking and wanting to have Detective Beckett killed was disconcerting.

"Mr. Castle I need this recording verified but if what I heard was true I have several questions. Those can wait and I will stop any interviews as soon as this is verified." The Captain said.

"As you wish Captain." Rick got up and took the phone and placed it back in his pocket. The captain noticed he was wearing gloves.

Rick left the Captain's office as he saw Ryan and Espo bringing in the Lawyer. Walking away he met up with Tori.

"Uh Hi I was told by Captain Gates to get this recording verified?" Rick said.

"Oh hello Mr. Castle. Let me see it. Ok just a regular smart phone. I think I can get the original call and compare then compare voice prints of all participants. It should take me a few hours though." Tori said.

"Thank Tori I would like to be notified when you get finished with this." Rick said walking away.

Getting to his seat he noticed both Ryan and Espo looking discouraged.

"Hey guys what happened?" Rick asked.

"Castle where is Beckett?" Ryan asked.

"She is with her Father right now I just came in to help with this mess." Rick said.

"Mess is right the damn Lawyer…" Espo said.

"Let me guess he lawyered up?" Rick asked.

They both nodded.

"Ok I am going to play you something. Gates does not know that I recorder also the recording I found." Rick said.

Rick reached into his coat and played the recording. Both Espo and Ryan sat slack jawed.

"He was the Dragon? How could we have gotten it so wrong with Bracken?" Espo said.

"I do not think we did. I do think Bracken is still involved. But now we know Kate's mother's killer is finally dead." Rick said.

"I think we need to look at this first murder differently." Ryan said.

He got on the phone and soon Ralph was at the precinct.

"Hey Detective Ryan what am I doing back here?" Ralph asked.

"Well first off we caught the killer of your cousin but we need to clarify something for us. How did you know which dish was which?" Ryan asked.

Ralph got out his phone and there were the pics of the two dishes and they were mislabeled.

"Who gave you these labels?" Ryan asked.

"Cory did just before I saw him leave the kitchen being mad." Ralph said sadly.

"So you did not know the dishes before?" Ryan asked.

"No I was new I never seen any of the dishes before. See here is the pic of all the dishes I would serve." Ralph said.

"So your cousin intentionally confused these two dishes?" Ryan asked. "I have to keep this phone as evidence."

"I guess so. I'm glad you caught the killer. Megan will be pleased." Ralph said. "I'm I free to go?"

"Yeah Ralph the Uni's will take you back." Ryan said exiting the room.

Ryan came to Espo and Rick.

"I was right this was not accidental at all. We need to know what the original victim's dealing with Vaughn Enterprises was." Ryan said. The server was told to place the wrong plate in front of the deceased.

"How was he told?" Rick asked.

"It was by pic and captions in his phone which was programmed by Cory himself." Ryan said. "Ralph the server was new and used this app to keep the different dishes separate."

Ryan showed the app on Ralph's phone.

So you are saying Bro is… Espo said.

"It was a targeted assassination. Eric Vaughn was not going to be poisoned at all. He just wanted us to think he was all to get Kate alone with him so she could have been…" Rick said.

"Yeah Bro he was devious I must hand it to him. He had us all fooled! Espo said.

"Ok I need to bring in the rest of that dinner party they might know what was going on." Ryan said.

"Yeah Ryan these kind of guys always are talking business. Plus you should bring in Petra his personal secretary." Rick said.

"Yeah that a good idea Castle." Espo said.

Soon the bull pen was filled with all the guest at the dinner party and Petra who was extremely broken up was brought in.

One by one they were interviewed. A picture started to emerge.

After all the interviews the Boys and Rick were talking.

"It looks like Vaughn was trying to avoid having to allow Mr. Felder a look at a Mexican Solar concern. Felder was pressuring him to show him the factory he had invested." Ryan said looking at the notes.

"I think why he was assassinated was he was not going to be deterred." Rick said.

"Hey Bro I know why. I had a few friends down in Mexico who works for the DEA. He said the cartel just had a new shipment of arms at least 20 million worth!" Espo said.

"20 Million What is going on? Do they want to start a war?" Rick said.

"Yeah It looked that way and get this he took a pic of the so called Factory!" Espo said showing everyone.

"Wow it's an empty shell. Where is this factory?" Ryan asked.

"There was no factory. That is what got Felder killed. The money was diverted to the Cartel." Rick said. "If he was allowed to see the non existent factory Eric Vaughn would have been ruined. His plans of conquest would have been over. So he eliminated two threats at the same time so he thought."

"He almost succeeded too" Ryan said patting Rick on the back. "What got you on to Eric in the first place?"

"It was something Cindy said." Rick replied.

"What you interviewed her?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah I wanted to know for research of course what kind of man Eric Vaughn really was. Her description of him being more Reptile than Human made me wonder." Rick said.

"Good thing too otherwise I would hate to think that Eric Vaughn would have gotten away with it." Espo said. "So I guess we can let loose the lawyer?"

"No Way Espo…Eric Vaughn could not have accomplished this by himself. Who else but his lawyer to draw up the phony contracts and to divert the money? Eric Vaughn did not do it but he had directed it to be done." Rick said.

"Yeah but how can we prove it other than the shooter who is totally unreliable witness." Ryan said.

"Maybe you can corroborate the witness?" Tori asked.

"Hey Tori are you done already?" Rick asked.

"Yeah that recording is not all that was on that phone. You have the lawyer's voice too!" Tori said.

"Oh Baby I could Kiss you!" Espo said jumping up having now the leverage to play in front of the Lawyer and his lawyer.

"They were going to roll!" Ryan said leaving with Espo.

Rick took Tori into the Captain office.

"Sir Agent Tori Ellis who is our Audio Video tech has something to say." Rick said.

"Ok Agent out with it." Gates said.

"Upon Mr. Castle's instruction I discovered that the voice on the recording was that of the Late Eric Vaughn and the stressors in the voice indicated he was in an agitated state Captain." Tori said.

"So it is verified it is real and not a composite?" Gates asked.

"Yes Captain it is real." Tori said.

"Good work Agent and you too Mr. Castle." Gates said as they both left her office.

"Thanks Tori I could not have done it with out you!" Rick said.

Rick left to go to recover Kate and tell her the good news.


	8. Chapter 8

While Rick was looking at a way to salvage what had happened. Kate was lying comatose on her Father's couch. She was beginning to open her eyes. As she did she saw her Father staring back.

"Daddy, I've done something so bad." Kate said.

"Why do you say that?" Jim said reaching out to hold her.

"I should have requested the Captain to relieve me as soon as I started having the PTSD episode. I could not do anything Daddy he held me at gun point." Kate said sobbing.

"There there Katie bug It will be alright." Jim murmured in her ear.

"No Daddy it is not alright I violated protocol. I allowed myself to get emotional with a detainee. I had several PTSD Events that day. Daddy I am responsible. If it was not for that wild shot I would have been dead." Kate cried.

"He wanted to kill me! Daddy he was the one who plotted against Mother. He is the Dragon Daddy he is dead!" Kate cried.

Jim could not believe his ears the monster that cut down his Jo was dead? That did not make any sense. He was going to have to talk to Rick later. Right now all he knew was his baby girl was hurt and she needed him.

Kate quieted down and did not speak again. Jim looked down and saw she was fast asleep in his arms. He carefully laid her down on the couch then went to brew some more coffee. Jim had much on his mind. His poor broken daughter was the number one priority now.

\\\\\

In Washington DC Senator Bracken was watching the news when the report of Eric's death was announced. The details were sketchy but it seems like the shooter was a pro called Thomas Barber. He was in police custody. The senator just shook his head.

In a discussion held previously Bracken had warned Eric to not choose to bring her into it. "I had an understanding which would keep her in line. But typical Eric thought he knew better but what did it get you Eric? Dead that is what is got you. I told you this Det. Beckett was smart and cunning. But did you listen? No you did not. So you armed the Cartel but they answer to no one! I'm going to have to cover this mess! Damn you Eric!" The Senator screamed at the TV.

The Senator took swift action by calling his friends in the DEA and CIA. Once he had them on the line he let the bombshell loose.

"Gentlemen we have a grave danger. Unbeknownst to me Eric Vaughn was involved in Fraud. He was defrauding his investors. There was a concern in Texican Mexico called MexiSolar. It was a front to ship 20 million in funds to the Zeta Cartel. Gentlemen they bought weapons. I believe we need direct action. I have informed the President of this situation. I need you to give me recommendations on what my sub committee can do!" The Senator thundered.

The people on the other end of the conference call were stunned. The DEA heard some reports but they had not thought them credible but from a US Senator? Well that was a different story!

They quickly hung up to check with their sources. The senator looked at the screen again. I must sell my shares in Vaughn Enterprise. The senator thought. He got on his phone and called his broker.

"Will here look Greg sell all shares of anything related to Eric Vaughn." The Senator ordered.

"Why? Will the stock is performing well?" Greg replied.

"I don't care just put in the sell order!" The Senator yelled.

"Ok order has been sent but you are going to take a bath on this one Senator." Greg responded.

"I do not care! Good bye Greg!" the Senator said.

"Good bye…Senator the stock price is plummeting. You sure got out at the right time!" Greg said.

The news has broken about the defrauding of investors Will thought as he hung up. How did that happen? He just talked to his most trusted guys at the CIA and DEA. They should not have broken this story this quickly. The Senator listened to hear it was coming from the SEC in New York.

"I repeat all trading in Vaughn Enterprises were curtailed pending an investigation into Vaughn Enterprises business practices by spokesperson Lincoln Graham SEC special investigator." The TV announced.

Great the SEC is already involved. Luckily there is nothing to lead back to me. There is more.

Oh Crap Eric's Lawyer is cooperating with the SEC investigation. This will not be good the Senator thought.

/

Armed with the weight of the Lawyer's guilt Ryan and Espo returned to the interrogation room only to be stopped by Gates herself.

"Detectives, the SEC has taken over this investigation. Special agent Lincoln Graham is handling it from now on. Keep building your case against the shooter." Gates said.

"Ok Captain if that is the way they are going to play it." Ryan said.

Rick was confused. He had just left the Captain's office and was about to head out when the Feds appeared pouring out of the elevator.

Rick was swept back with the amount of manpower issuing out of the little car.

Rick spotted both Javi and Kevin having words with the Captain.

"So guys what is happening?" Rick asked as they returned to their desks.

"Hi Castle what has happened is the Lawyer's Lawyer made a deal with the Feds so he is given immunity for his knowledge of Vaughn's business dealings." Ryan said.

"Gates wants us to pin everything on the shooter." Espo said being disgusted.

"Well guys I would love to help but I have to go check on Kate." Rick said.

"Castle you have done enough. We have your statement and that of the shooter saying he took the shot so I do not see any reason for you to stay." Ryan said.

"Yeah Guys well good luck in buttoning up this case quickly for the DA." Rick said.

"Yeah Bro it is only a bit more paperwork then the shooter is cooked." Espo said.

Rick left again before something else would pour out of the elevator.

\\\\\

Rick appeared at the home of Jim and Johanna Beckett. He rang the bell.

Jim appeared.

"Shhh Katie is a sleep. Go around back and I will let you in through the kitchen door." Jim said.

Rick looked at the girlhood home on Long Island. He was wondering how did he get it so wrong. He pegged Kate as Manhattan through and through but this Levittown house blew that out of the water.

Rick walked to the back door and Jim let him in.

"So this is where Kate grew up?" Rick said looking around.

"No this is where Jo grew up it was her mother's before passing on to her." Jim said.

"Oh so why are you out here?" Rick asked sitting down and accepting a cup of coffee.

"Well to tell the truth the apt in the boroughs' was not that great after Jo was gone and her mother had passed away a few years earlier and I needed a change so I sold the apt when I got sober by that time Katie was living her life so I moved out here." Jim explained.

"I see" Rick said.

"You see Jo's mother adored me. Her Father never did believe in her. At least he was civil to Katie." Jim said. "So you did not come all the way out here to talk about Kate's relatives did ya?"

"Well actually no, I did not but this Beckett family lore is fascinating. I would love to hear more at a later time I mean." Rick said.

"Sure Rick so why did you come all this way? Katie has been sleeping most of the time. She did awake but she did not make much sense then she fell asleep again." Jim said.

"Well I came to update her on the case. It seems like the man responsible in hiring the shooter was given immunity by the SEC. There is nothing we can do about it." Rick said sadly.

"So what she was saying about Eric Vaughn was true?" Jim asked.

"Sadly yes Eric Vaughn did confess to being the Dragon who had your Jo killed." Rick said. "He almost succeeded in having Kate killed too. It was the perfect crime. It would look like Kate had heroically put herself in the bullet's way."

"I can see that this did not happen why Rick?" Jim asked.

"Well I had deduced where the shooter was located. I attacked and subdued the shooter but I felt I was too late until I heard Kate crying. The shooter was in contact with Eric Vaughn by his phone." Rick said.

"So you are the reason my daughter is not dead?" Jim asked full of gratitude.

"Yes Jim I saved her life." Rick replied.

"Well Son I am glad you are you!" Jim said hugging as the old man started crying. "I am so glad you are there to protect her."

"Always Jim I will always protect her." Rick solemnly said.

Jim got his crying under control.

Rick handed him some tissues.

"Thank you Rick you came for another reason. I'm I correct?" Jim said.

"Yes sir… I would like your permission to marry Kate." Rick said showing him the ring.

"Well Rick Kate is a modern woman she will marry whom she chooses but being a bit old fashion I appreciate your including me. I would love her to choose you. You have my blessings." Jim said. "I do have some concerns."

"You do?" Rick asked puzzled.

"I know you have been married before why did those not work out?" Jim asked.

Rick was taken back by Jim's question.

"Jim quick answer none of them were your daughter. I loved her so much." Rick said. "But looking back I married too young. I had Alexis and her mother was still wanting to party and I couldn't. It did not matter that she had a baby at home. She wanted out so she cheated on me."

"Oh I see." Jim said. "…And the other…?"

"Well I was looking for a woman to help Alexis. I saw Gina and thought she would be a perfect fit. But I did not realize Gina only wanted the high life I could afford and not the real me." Rick said. "That is why I love your Daughter so much. She was unconcerned about my wealth or anything about my fame. She wanted to know the real me. I love her so much for that."

Jim was quiet for a moment then looked Rick in the eye.

"I had no idea." Jim said hugging the poor man.

"Few do, I try not to flaunt my failures in public." Rick said.

"Thank you Rick in confiding in me I am even now more certain you are what my Katie needs." Jim said.

"Thank you Jim." Rick said rising.

"Are you not staying?" Jim asked.

"I wanted to talk to Kate but it is better to let her rest I will be in touch." Rick said getting up to leave.

"Should I say you came by?" Jim asked.

"No I will contact her soon I leave her in your capable hands for the moment anyways" Rick said smiling then he was gone.

Jim watched him leave.


	9. Chapter 9

Kate stayed asleep on the couch for the rest of the evening. When Kate awoke again she was staring at her Father's face. She was startled on how many new creases had appeared. She wondered if it was her fault? Had she caused him this much needless worry? She was feeling guilty about the last phone call when she was standing on the trigger plate for 8 hours. She had to come clean but she was just so darn tired.

"Daddy…?" Kate asked as if she could not believe her eyes.

"Yes Katie bug?" Jim replied.

"I'm so tired." Kate stated yawning.

"Your bed is all made up all you need to do is stand up I will guide you upstairs." Jim said.

"Ok Daddy" Kate said standing up and she let him guide her to the bedroom.

"Thanks Daddy but I need to take a bath." Kate said.

"Ok you know where everything is good night Katie" Jim kissed his Daughter on the forehead then left the room.

Kate looked at her room. Her Dad had added stuff to this room. It was where she would sleep when she stayed over at her Nana's house. Now everything she did not take from the old apt was here. Kate wondered if her Dad really knew of her opinion on most of these items. Kate fingered her collection of Yearbooks, Her Cheer uniform and he had even brought her pom poms. Kate reflected back in school. She was always ditching class but yet she still was Salutatorian. If she did attend the classes more she was a shoe in for Valedictorian.

She marveled over her piece of paper tacked on the wall which showed 1590 SAT score. That was her ticket to Stanford. Kate reflected how she was going to change the world. She shook her head as if she was shaking away those long ago dreams then got the necessary supplies for her bath. She gave one last lingering look at what might have been. She closed the door and headed to the bathroom which had not changed since the house was built in 1947. That was a good thing the standard Iron Tub had withstood the test of time. Sure there were some pitting and some cracking on the surface but the Standard 7 foot tub was a much better than the smaller fiberglass of today.

It was a very sturdy tub. Getting the required amount of liquid did take some time. This old house had never had the best water pressure. So as the water level slowly rose Kate noticed a Manuscript. She wondered what was that doing here? She was surprised to see on the top cover in Green Ink a handwriting she knew very well. It said in Rick's loopy handwriting 'To Kate much love.' Kate was wondering how did this get here of all places. Then she looked at the writing how precise his loopy script actually was. Rick was sure the girl in this relationship.

She turned the first couple of pages. It was Rick's new Derrick Storm Novel. She had been begging him to let her have a look for months. Now she had in her hands the original. She could see the editor marks and his revisions. It made the fan girl in her jump for glee. She looked at the tub. It was way passed the acceptable mark. She had to let out some of the water. She gazed at the manuscript again then back at the water level. She had caught it at the right place and stopped the drain. She gently placed the manuscript away so it could not be accidentally splashed. Disrobing she sank into the hot water and luxuriated in that feeling.

It was the first time in a long time there was no pressure on her. The Captain had approved another administrative leave. These past few days were a blur in her mind. The only thought in her mind was what had Rick wrote in that manuscript? How did it arrive here in the bathroom? She did not even inquire to her Father if her life partner had been here. In reality she knew that was unnecessary. Rick had been here that she knew that as she knew the water was warm. Rick was giving her space that brought a smile to her face.

/

Rick was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands that were pressed together as if he was praying. He was lost in his memories. He could remember the menace in Eric Vaughn as he was ordering the sniper to shoot. He shuddered to think if he had not been there to disable the shooter. He recalled how out of control he was in that room. The violence of those few minutes reminded when he faced another Sniper. That was a memory of that event so long ago. Richard Rodgers was face planted in the sand. The person was going to shoot at school children. He crawled forward slowly it seemed to an observer that the ghillie suit he was wearing was just another clump of weeds.

Rick was broken out of his thoughts by the arrival of his Mother.

Martha looked at her son sitting in the dark. She only knew he did that when something life threatening had happened. It could not have been Alexis she was safe in her dorm room. She had invited her over for dinner later. No it had to be only one person Katherine Beckett the love of his life.

"Richard what happened to the lights?" Martha said sitting beside him in the dark and holding one his hands.

Rick slowly looked at his Mother. The concern was written all over her face.

"I had to do it Mother." Rick said. "He was threatening her with her own service weapon."

Martha could remember another time when Richard had returned from ROTC training in College. He looked just as despondent. He confessed to her then he had to take a life. It weighed heavily on him. She learned later that he was a bonafide hero but he would never acknowledge that. She wished he did not have to do these terrible things.

But he wanted to go to college. His grades were very good despite his attitude toward work. It was only after a Recruiter sold him on the idea of using the good old US Army to solve his college problem that he was able to go. However, Rick did not stay in the ROTC until graduation. He was let go because as the psychiatrists told him he had an uncontrollable rage. They taught him to channel this destructiveness into his writing.

Martha was concerned her son was confessing to murder no matter how justified.

"Hush Richard, It does not matter. You are safe at home." Martha said pulling her son's head to her chest as he began to cry.

"Mother he was the Dragon. He was the one wanting to hurt Kate, You, Alexis, Me and Jim. We were all his targets. I just could not let him win!" Rick said.

"I know Richard you always rise to the occasion to face whatever danger. Just like when you went to France I knew you would find your Father there." Martha said.

"You were in touch with my Father?" Rick asked.

"No Richard it was not like that. Your Father gave me a number to call only in the most extreme emergencies. I did not talk to him directly but I spoke with a Woman who would pass on my concern. I suppose it was safer that way. Richard I still love your Father. I suppose I will love him until the day I die." Martha confessed.

"I understand" Rick said with his eyes starting to dry. "So have you heard from my wayward Daughter?"

"Matter of fact yes I invited her over for Dinner." Martha said.

"You Did?" Rick sounded much happier than the brooding man she witnessed earlier.

"Yes I did." Martha said.

"Oh well I guess I need to prepare those chops I have cooling in the refrigerator then." Rick said cheerfully.

"Would Katherine be joining us?" Martha innocently asked.

Rick's demeanor changed once again.

"No Mother I'm not sure I will ever see her again. She was quite wounded this time Mother. I am hoping she will heal again but I do not know how." Rick said sadly shaking his head.

The way her Son sounded it was like there was a finality about it.

"Richard what happened?" Martha said all concerned.

"Her PTSD is what had happened Mother. It was triggered intentionally. That evil man had to incapacitate her. He used those triggers to do it. She was totally at his mercy which we both know the Dragon had none!" Rick said.

"I do not understand. How did this occur?" Martha said while shredding lettuce for the salad.

"Mother she was alone defenseless against the Dragon. He was who she was protecting. She was lured to her own doom. Her own Captain ordered her to be placed there in harm way b… but not in the harm she expected. Nobody realized until later that the case we were working on theory was incorrect the right victim had died. Once that was determined I knew Kate was in trouble. I found the shooter about to fulfill his contract and the Dragon was on the phone ordering him to kill her. I just could not let that happen. Mother I just could not." Rick said sadly.

"It was the Rage again?" Martha asked him softly.

"Yes Mother it was." Rick said.

Martha knew all about the Rage her own Father who inherited it from his Father and so on down the ages. It was her Viking Heritage which made them such fearsome fighters. I modern day terms the Psychiatrists told her it was called Berzerkergangerism. A very long word but in her family it was just called the Rage. It was an uncontrollable urge to destroy whatever danger was present.

It first appeared in Rick very young when he had cornered a bad man at age three and held him at knife point until the police arrived. She had to come home from a performance to find him crying and the police in their small apt. She learned the nanny she had hired was drunk. Rick defended himself and the bad man went away. She learned then that the Rage was in her Son.

She did everything she could to prevent another occurrence. She tried her best. But somehow he got into situations where the Rage would appear. He never realized that is why he was kicked out of so many schools. The kids would pick on him until the Rage appeared. He was a very lonely boy. It did not help he was large for his age being a natural target for those who would want to dominate him. Of course she tried to explain that humor might solve most problems. This is where his natural wit served him but also his sarcasm got him into trouble too then the Rage would appear.

Martha was concerned. His Rage as he got older only appeared occasionally. Each time it was triggered by the danger of Katherine Beckett. She knew she was both good and bad for her Son. This time her mental health was very much in question. Her heart went out to both of them.

Rick appeared less concerned at the chops sizzled. Alexis appeared right at the best of times to take his mind off this dilemma.

"Hey Dad did you hear the news?" Alexis asked.

"What news is that?" Rick asked.

"I was accepted to go on the field expedition to Costa Rica!" Alexis said.  
"All you have to do is sign the check!"

"Oh I'll get on that right away. But it is so soon" Rick protested.

"Dad what did you say to me? Oh yes you have to get back on the horse if you want to accomplish anything in life. Daddy this is me getting back on that horse! I can not let what happened in Paris dominate my life." Alexis said.

Rick hated when his Daughter threw a piece of his own wisdom back at him. It was true then as much as it was true now. He could not refute his own words.

"Oh yes I did say that but could you not start small like a field trip to North Carolina or maybe Florida. They both have woods that need to be explored so why Costa Rica?" Rick inquired as he was plating their meal.

Over dinner Alexis explained her reasons they were very sound ones.

"…So you can see I will not be in much danger but this survey will help biologist everywhere. I really want to be a part of something which will make a difference." Alexis concluded.

"Ok Alexis enough you have convinced me I will write the check. So are you ready for a Movie Marathon with your old man?" Rick asked.

"Only if I get to pick Dad!" Alexis said brightly.

"Ok my Daughter of Mine what would be your selection for this night?" Rick said clearing the table.

Alexis bit her bottom lip as she was deciding. When did she get so many of Kate's mannerisms? Rick thought.

"I think I want to learn the ways of the Force tonight old Wise one." Alexis said.

Ah Grasshopper a very good choice indeed! Mother, going to join us are you? Rick said in his Yoda/ Obi Wan / Qui Gon Jinn voices.

"No Darling I will be upstairs. Good night to you all." She said suddenly very tired.

Rick set up the screen and Alexis got all the supplies. Together they watched their favorite series of movies.


	10. Chapter 10

Kate was sleeping at her Father's house well it was technically first her Nana's house but she is not around any more so it now her father's house. She had been awaken by another bad dream. This time she saw Rick running into the room to be blasted by the Sniper. It was so real. She look around it was 3 AM. She was scared. Just for her peace of mind. She got out her phone and sent a text.

"**Are you awake?"** She sent.

Rick who was busy writing looked at his phone when it dinged. He dialed her number immediately.

Kate answered.

"You are awake?" Rick said.

"Yeah I needed to hear your voice Rick. I'm scared." Kate said in a very small voice.

"Kate there is nothing to be frightened. It was just a bad dream. There is nothing bad happening." Rick said in his dulcet tones.

"But Rick it was so real." Kate said.

"I see do you want to talk about it?" Rick asked.

Kate explained in the minutest detail what she had experienced that day. Rick listened patiently as Kate unloaded on him. He was so proud that she was letting him in. She finally got to the part what scared her the most.

"I was in the same situation with Eric screaming to the sniper to shoot. Then you broke the doors down and pushed me out of the way as the sniper fired hitting you. Rick I could see your brain scattered and all that blood." Kate whimpered.

"Yes I could see how that could have frightened you." Rick said "As you can hear that did not happen. If you want I will come to you."

"Rick I love you but no you don't need I can handle a simple nightmare." Kate said.

"Kate go back to sleep you need your rest." Rick said. "I'll see you in the morning if nothing else happens."

"Ok Rick. Good night." Kate said.

"Good night… my Love." Rick said hanging up.

Looking at the clock it was now 4 AM they were on the phone for an hour. Rick was tired and closed his laptop and headed to bed.

\\\\\

It was 11 AM when Kate next awoke. She got out of bed then took another bath. In the bathroom she spied the manuscript still lying where she had placed it. She had forgotten about the manuscript. Shoot she could have been reading it last night and not disturbing Rick. She wondered if he would be here soon?

Kate busied herself with her bath. She felt much better talking to him though she did not want to admit it. She really could not talk to her Dad. Only Rick knew the situation completely now. Kate got out of the bath. She felt better than she did since stepping off that bomb. Rick does truly love me she thought. Who else would let me ramble in the middle of the night just because I was scared?

Kate got out and took careful attention to the way she looked. There was a knock at the door. It must be Rick she thought as she skipped down the stairs. Opening the door there stood him all 6 foot plus.

"Hey?" Kate said

"Hey… These are for you." Rick said pushing the big bouquet of flower through the door. He also paused to give her a peck on the lips before announcing.

"Where do you want these?" Rick said in a booming voice.

His head was hidden behind all the beautiful blooms.

"I think over here" Kate said as she directed Rick to the dining room table. "It would be able to be seen from the Front Room and Kitchen too."

Rick placed the vase as the centerpiece.

"I missed you Rick" she said after smelling the sweet aroma of the blooms.

"I missed you too" Rick said hugging and kissing her.

"So is there anything you want to talk about?" Rick asked.

"Not really Rick thanks again for last night. I am so glad I do not have to do this by myself." Kate said.

"Kate Always. I will always be there for you." Rick said. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah let me text my Dad. Rick you know you did not have to come all this way." Kate said.

"I guess I could have waited but since I was not there when you opened your eyes I thought I would be here as soon as possible. I hope you don't mind but Gates has put you on Admin leave again. It might be something you can discuss with Dr. Burke." Rick said.

"Oh yeah he left some messages on my phone. How did you know about that?"  
Kate asked as he was driving her to her appt.

"Kate I hope you don't mind but I had to talk to him as a research asset about a character of mine in the new book I was writing. I needed…" Rick was rambling.

"Rick please don't tell me Nikki is getting PTSD? Rick I've warned you of this before No more Life imitating Art or vice versa." Kate said getting annoyed.

"No it is not Nikki but Rook. He got himself into a harry jam and I needed to know what behaviors he would exhibit." Rick quietly said.

"Rook…? What did you do to him?" Kate said all of the sudden very interested.

"Kate you know I can not give you a hint on my writing!" Rick retorted.

"Come on Rick just one hint?" Kate pleaded.

She was not as good as Alexis with the puppy dog eyes but it was making him weak.

"Ok Rook and Nikki got separated in the old subway tunnel and in the abandoned station there was a phone booth. Rook wanting to be Superman change in the phone booth decided to enter and close the door! Unfortunately, He does not do well in small enclosed places ever since he had to be smuggled out of North Korea in a coffin. Rick said. So Rook can not get out the door was jammed. I just needed to get a professional opinion on Rook when he got released." Rick said.

"Oh I see well it could be written as humor so it might not affect him so badly.  
Kate suggested.

"What are you suggesting Rook get humiliated by Nikki?" Rick affronted.

"Well it would be funny!" Kate laughed.

Yeah I suppose the readers would get a kick out of a laughing Nikki. Especially when she sees his Superman Cape. Rick said.

"Wait a minute Why is Rook having a Superman Cape?" Kate asked.

"Well they were going to investigate a lead at a costume ball. Rook thought if Superman can change in a phone booth why not him?" Rick said.

"So you are telling me Rook is totally dressed as Superman and is stuck in a phone booth?" Kate was laughing too hard.

"Well Yeah well not that I entirely completed the scene. I mean the Roach were there to comment and so was Lauren to determine how to get Rook out. Eventually a crane was required as the booth was lifted off of him." Rick said.

"Oh I could see how that might affect Rook indeed!" Kate said still giggling.

"Now I'm not that sure I will include that scene!" Rick said.

"Ah Rick how could you not! It would be great fun for all except Rook being a bit embarrassed." Kate said.

"Yeah I suppose so." Rick said. "We are here."

Rick and Kate got out and went to the receptionist.

"Kate Beckett to see Dr. Burke" she announced.

"Yes your appointment will have to be delayed. The Doctor is in with an emergency patent." She said.

"Oh I see how much of a delay?" Kate asked.

"Well maybe 20 mins but not much longer than that." She said.

"Ok I'll wait." Kate said sitting down.

Rick sat down the waiting area was empty.

"So what are we going to do?" Rick asked.

"Well I do not know about you but I have this manuscript which I am dying to read. You see my boyfriend who is this famous Author wrote it and he gave me a chance to read it before the public does!" Kate said giddily.

"He did he? He must be a great boyfriend." Rick said.

"The Best…!" Kate agreed.

"So why don't I read it to you?" Rick suggested.

"You would like to do that?" Kate asked noticing it was pretty public place.

"Sure I happen to know that Author and I can assure you he would not mind." Rick said.

"Ok" Kate said handing over the manuscript.

Rick began and got as far as page 13 when Kate was called.

Rick stopped speaking he looked at her. She seemed a bit nervous.

"Rick would you like to accompany me?" Kate asked.

"Kate are you sure you don't want to talk to him alone?" Rick asked not wanting to intrude.

"Rick you are my real life Action Hero of course I want you in there with me." Kate said.

"Ok Kate then let's not keep the good Doctor waiting." Rick said.


	11. Chapter 11

Both Rick and Kate were ushered into the room. Rick did his customary circuit around the room touching everything. Kate just settled on the couch waiting for Rick to return. Dr. Burke was sitting in his chair after warmly welcomed both of them. Rick finally alighted and the talk began.

"So Kate tell me what is going on?" Dr. Burke asked.

"Carter I was involved in another sniper case." Kate said flatly.

"I see can you tell me how did you feel?" The Dr. asked.

"Well I was ordered to be on a protection detail." Kate said.

"Wait did that not feel a bit strange? I mean you were suffering from the effects of your PTSD right?" The Dr. asked.

"Yes I was but I was not having a panic attack but yes I felt off. Rick was not allowed to accompany me either. So I was shut off from my normal support." Kate said looking at her hands.

Rick took in this revelation. He never suspected that Kate was so dependent on him.

"You learned this was intentional?" The Dr. Asked.

"Yes it was meticulously planned. If it was not for some miracle I would not be here." Kate said.

"Ok so back up you said it was planned how so?" The Dr. asked.

Kate looked at Rick and spoke.

"The person I was protecting was the real Dragon." Kate said in very low tones.

"Excuse me Kate but from other sessions you said you knew who the Dragon was. You told me it was Senator Bracken? Surely you were not protecting the Senator again?" The Dr. asked.

"I was not protecting the Senator. It was not I who figured that out either" Kate said.

"I see so who did give you this new information?" The Dr. asked.

"The Dragon revealed himself to me just before the sniper struck him dead." Kate said. "The sniper was supposed to kill me but he missed and killed my protectee instead."

"So how did you feel when this new Dragon was revealed?" The Dr. asked.

"Well like I owed the Senator an apology. Then I felt betrayed again. I finally learn who was behind it all and now he is dead! The person helping him is in Federal Custody so I will never know why my Mother was killed." Kate said sadly.

"Yes I suppose so but let go back to your PTSD attack. How was that orchestrated?" The Dr. asked.

"Ok maybe you read in the papers but I was standing on a bomb for 8 hours and Rick would not leave my side. He with the help of my team learned the code to defuse the bomb with seconds left to go." Kate said.

"No that is news to me. Please tell me what you thought about during that time?" The Dr. asked.

"Well Rick got me bantering with him on when I was attracted to him." Kate said.

"I see so how did you recalling the events in your lives affect you?" The Dr. asked.

"Well at first I was not going to concede to Rick that I felt nothing but annoyance. Those first 10 cases were actually an eye opener for me. You see I told you this before but with Rick sitting here I need to tell him too." Kate said.

"Why don't you turn to him and tell him what was in your head and heart?" Dr. Burke suggested.

Kate turned toward him and held both of his hands then gazed into his bluer than blue eyes.

"Rick the reason I said you were wrong was I fell in love with your mind long before I was lucky enough to meet you. Your books gave me a window in how you thought. When I was at my worst place your books were my refuge. I could make sense out of the worlds you portrayed. The bad guys were punished and the good was rewarded. This moral certainty was perfect to counter the chaos which was my life. It also reinforced my determination to be the best police officer I could possibly be!" Kate said. "So I have been in love with you for a very long time. I am so sorry I never acted on it until recently."

"Kate I'm humbled to know my books helped you in your hours of need. However, the time you whispered in my ear "you have no idea" You had me there. From then on I tried to live up to your standards. I sometimes succeeded and others I failed miserably. But I am so glad you found your way to me. Kate when you found me I too was lost and adrift. I had killed off my main character of my books and I had no prospect other than raise Alexis. By this time she really did not need me. Paula and Gina were both mad at me. I had not written anything for almost 6 months until you appeared and inspired me. I know you do not like it when I call you my Muse but it is the most appropriate word to describe you. You have been my inspiration." Rick said. I love you deeply I need to confess.

"What do you need to confess? Rick." The Dr. asked.

"I was in the room when the sniper was given the order to kill you. I instantly reacted and the sniper was not aware of me in the room so I hit him hard as he took the shot. It was because I interrupted him is why you are alive today. But that is not all I did. I picked him up and threw him around the room and when I was done I don't think this criminal will be the same. I broke his hand, fingers, his back and two of his legs. I was furious with him. Kate, look at me. I have the Rage. You have seen it once or twice before. Once was with Lockwood. The other was in the car sinking in the river. I tore that seatbelt out of the anchor position to get you free. I then shot out the back window so we were free of that death trap. Also it came in handy when we were trying to avoid being tiger kibble. You wondered how I lifted the freezer? That is how Kate. I do not want to frighten you but it is part of me." Rick said.

Kate was taken back at first and then she smirked.

"And all this time I thought you fit Batman but instead you were the incredible Hulk!" Kate said laughing.

"Did I say you were so hot when you say such things to me?" Rick said with his eyebrow dancing.

"Well Mr. Castle I think you have said something like that to me in the past." Kate said smiling.

"Well I turn Red not Green but same principle I suppose" Rick said clarifying.

"So Kate does that frighten you?" The Dr. asked.

"No Dr. It does not. However, it does explain many things I have wondered about you though Rick." Kate said.

"I am so glad you said that Kate. I truly love you and will protect you. I could not stand it if you were afraid of me." Rick said as they kissed in front of the Dr.

"Well our session is almost over. Kate, how do you feel?" the Dr. asked.

"Better Dr. Lots of my questions have been answered." Kate said gazing at Rick.

"I see well I can recommend you to return to duty. The PTSD episodes were manipulated not organic so I do not foresee too many difficulties as long as you keep me updated. Ok?" Dr. Burke said.

Kate smiled at the news.

"Thank you Dr. I am so glad we have these talks." Kate said.

"Thank you Dr. Burke for all your assistance." Rick said getting up and shaking his hand.

"It is my pleasure. Rick nice meeting you again. I hope your character will recover as well." Dr. Burke said.

"I think he will" Rick said cryptically.

"That is good then until next time. Good bye." The Dr. said.

Kate and Rick left his office and were driving back to the loft to celebrate Kate's reinstatement.

"Rick I do have a question." Kate said holding on to his hand.

"What is it my love?" Rick asked.

"Please forgive me I acted on all these assumptions which I thought were true but were not." Kate said.

"I forgive you but that was a statement what is the question?" Rick asked.

"Rick, why did your marriages fail?" Kate asked.

"The short answer is marriages take a lot of work and if one partner is not willing to do it all the love in the world will not save it." Rick said.

"I was told by Meredith your marriage failed because you knew everything about her but she learned nothing about you." Kate said.

"Kate, why did you listen to her? She was never interested in me at all. Having Alexis was the worst thing she wanted in her life. She was going to abort my loving child a few times until I agreed to marry her and support her in any activity. I could not see her killing our child. I would have done everything to prevent that and I did. Meredith did not like Alexis crying or having dirty diapers. That was all on me. I did not mind. I loved watching her grow and explore the world. Then I was at a meeting and it broke up early. I came home. Alexis was howling but that was not the only sound I was hearing. Meredith and her producer were going at it and when I confronted them she threw Alexis in my face and left me alone." Rick said. "I got the divorce papers the next week she had gone to the California house."

"Oh Rick I never knew! I'm so sorry to have listened to her!" Kate said.

"Kate it is not your fault but mine. I should have told you about it when she appeared at the doorstep." Rick said.

"So that explains why she thinks she owns you." Kate said.

"Yeah I suppose it does. Kate I am very grateful to her for allowing Alexis to live. I will be grateful 'til the day I die. I could not imagine my world without her or you in it." Rick said.

"Rick that is one of the sweetest thing you have said." Kate kissed him and he smiled.

/

Later at the Old Haunt the rest of the group was celebrating the return of Kate back to the fold.


End file.
